A device that generates graphics content generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU may process graphics data to generate pixel values for the pixels on a display. Part of the processing of graphics data may require the GPU to access its local memory or system memory. For example, at least a portion of the graphics data may be stored in system memory, and the GPU may retrieve the graphics data from system memory.